


STOCKHOLM SYNDROME

by Johadma



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Confusion, F/M, Falling In Love, Feels, Psychologists & Psychiatrists
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johadma/pseuds/Johadma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew Bellamy y Chris Wolstenholme están sumamente preocupados por su amigo Dominic Howard. ¿Qué lo mantiene en ese estado de melancolía? Totalmente ausente, sin alimentarse y sin descansar. Ni siquiera ellos saben la verdad de lo que ocurrió en aquella ocasión.</p>
            </blockquote>





	STOCKHOLM SYNDROME

###### Porque en la mente todo es posible...

– Y eso fue lo que pasó… -Dijo el chico recostado en el sillón. 

– Muy bien señor Howard. -agregó la mujer realizando las últimas notas en su pequeña libreta-. La sesión ha terminado, nos vemos la próxima semana. -aquella dama se levantó y le abrió la puerta.

Dominic Howard, reconocido baterista de la banda inglesa Muse, se encontraba totalmente abstraído en sus pensamientos, por su mente pasaban un sin fin de recuerdos. Al salir del lugar tropezó con aquel hombre que en innumerables ocasiones se había encargado de su seguridad, y esta no era la excepción, ya que de inmediato cientos de reporteros rodearon al músico y comenzaron a bombardearlo con preguntas que para él eran como baldes de agua fría. 

– ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

– ¿Ha sabido de ella? 

– ¿Cómo se siente? 

Tratando de hacer caso omiso, tarea por demás complicada, subió a la parte trasera del auto. Cerrando de inmediato la puerta, el sujeto de seguridad se abrió paso entre la multitud, que solo se dedicaban a hacer comentarios amarillistas y a tomar fotografías que próximamente serían utilizadas de la peor forma, agregando declaraciones inventadas pero que garantizarían las ventas. El auto finalmente arrancó y poco a poco se alejaron del lugar. Dominic ya no quería recordar y al mismo tiempo lo embriagaba el deseo de jamás olvidar. 

Sintiéndose ligeramente aliviado por encontrarse, sino en casa, por lo menos en un lugar más tranquilo, Dominic abrió la puerta del cuarto de hotel. Ahí estaban sus dos amigos esperándolo. 

– ¿Cómo te fue? -preguntó Matthew ciertamente preocupado. Dominic no respondió. Solo se fue adentrando al cuarto con la mirada perdida en dirección a su cama. Como si su cuerpo supiera a donde dirigirse mientas que su mente estuviera en otro lugar. 

– ¿Dom? -agregó Chris ante su actitud-. Vamos Dom debes recuperarte. -Aquellas palabras sonaban tan simples, tan repetitivas, tan comunes, que Dominic simplemente las pasó por alto. 

– Chris tiene razón. Estás enfermo, no comes, no duermes, ¡ni siquiera te concentras en los ensayos!, solo recuerda que tocaremos muy pronto y necesitamos que estés bien. -dijo Matt en forma de regaño sutilmente pronunciado, pues sus intenciones jamás serían el poner peor a su compañero. 

– Al menos sabemos que ella está donde merece. -dijo Chris en apenas un susurro. Sin embargo Dominic pudo escucharlo a la perfección, por lo cual respondió de una manera inesperadamente violenta. Tomando a Chris por sorpresa, lo llevo hasta la pared poniendo su brazo sobre su cuello, apretando el puño, apenas conteniendo su ira. No soltó ninguna palabra pero sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Sin más, así como su arrebato apareció, decidió soltarlo e irse a pasos agigantados del lugar.

– ¡Dom! -fue la única palabra que Matthew pudo pronunciar antes de que este azotara la puerta tras de sí.

Los días seguían pasando y la fecha tan esperada por los fans se acercaba cada vez más. El inicio de la gira y el gran evento que habían estado planeando antes… antes de que “aquello” ocurriera, estaba por llegar. Sin embargo, Dominic continuaba en el mismo estado. Totalmente ausente, sin alimentarse, sin descansar. Su mente continuaba demasiado ocupada para encargarse de cualquier otra tarea que implicara cualquier esfuerzo físico, por necesaria o básica que pareciera. 

– Vamos, debemos prepararnos para esta noche. -dijo Bellamy cuando las luces del sol apenas estaban apareciendo. Matt y Chris asistieron al último ensayo antes de la función y se aseguraron de que los últimos detalles estuvieran en su lugar. Sin embargo la emoción de aquel evento era un tanto diferente. La ansiedad crecía con el pasar de las horas, no porque su amigo no estuviera musicalmente preparado para el show, sino por el miedo de que su estado mental siquiera le permitiera salir de la cama, donde decidió pasar toda la tarde.

El momento había llegado. El lugar estaba lleno, todo absolutamente listo y con ello los últimos preparativos del vestuario. Matthew Bellamy con sus ya característicos pantalones carmesí. Mientras Chris Wolstenholme se calzaba su vieja chamarra de piel. Ambos, escuchando los crecientes gritos de los asistentes, solamente podían pensar en Dominic y cómo reaccionaría este. Inesperadamente y a pocos segundos de salir a escena, Dominic Howard apareció apresurado frente a ellos. Subiendo directamente al escenario, se colocó en el banquillo de la batería, con lo cual Matt y Chris se quedaron mirando estupefactos. Sin más lo siguieron ocupando sus puestos.

Comenzaron a tocar. La guitarra afinada, dio sus primeros acordes inmediatamente acompañada del potente bajo del señor Wolstenholme. Los fans enloquecieron, sin embargo ambos músicos solo podían pensar en una cosa. Llegado el momento de escuchar el sonido de la batería, la calma los bañó a todos cuando Dominic comenzó a tocar como si nada ocurriera. Bombo, platillos y tarola sonaban como siempre lo habían hecho, llenado el lugar de una fuerza que hacía mucho no irradiaba el joven rubio. 

Dominic apretaba con firmeza las baquetas golpeando con una fuerza descomunal su instrumento, pues solo así sentía que podía sacar su dolor, sus frustraciones. A cada melodía las manos del músico enrojecían cada vez más, a tal grado de llegar hasta a sangrar. Sin embargo el dolor físico ayudaba a exorcizar los pensamientos que durante tanto tiempo llenaron su existencia. Nadie en el recinto podía percibir o siquiera imaginar por lo que realmente estaba pasando. Aún…

Había llegado finalmente el momento de terminar el espectáculo. Se comenzó a escuchar la guitarra de Bellamy con aquel sonido característico, el cual paralizó de inmediato a Howard, quien había olvidado por completo que aquella había sido la canción elegida unánimemente con meses de anticipación. El comienzo de “Stockholm Sydrome” le heló la sangre. Era el momento en el que la batería de Dominic debía arrancar los gritos extasiados de los asistentes, pero no fue así. 

Sus dos compañeros voltearon de inmediato preocupados, mientras Matthew repetía incansablemente el primer acorde. Sin embargo sus rostros confundidos alertaron a los espectadores, quienes desconocían por completo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Dominic simplemente estaba ahí… inmóvil. Con un zumbido en los oídos únicamente acompañado del palpitar de su corazón, se quedó en esa posición por varios segundos. Sus ojos se abrían enormes ante la expectación de todos los que le rodeaban, respirando con total dificultad. 

Finalmente el músico dio un parpadeo dejando caer las baquetas para de inmediato salir corriendo del lugar. Matthew se apresuró a disculparse con el público, dando las gracias arrojó su guitarra hacia estos, para con ello generar una eufórica distracción y poder salir apresuradamente de ahí, seguido por Chris. 

– ¿Y Dom? -preguntaban ambos a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino. Absolutamente nadie comprendía lo ocurrido. «Salió corriendo por la puerta», era la respuesta de algunos, no quedándoles más remedio que salir a buscarlo sin siquiera pensar en sí los encargados de seguridad los estaban siguiendo. Los minutos pasaban acercando las horas y con ello, una lluvia creciente característica de la región los tomó por sorpresa. Después de pasar unos momentos bajo esta, y sin observar algún indicio sobre el paradero de su amigo, decidieron volver al hotel y esperar a que pronto volviera. 

Mientras tanto, Dominic permanecía en las calles caminado sin rumbo definido. No sabía a ciencia cierta a dónde dirigirse, ya que en realidad no había un lugar específico al cual poder ir. No existía un modo de escapar de sus fantasmas. Estos, desde aquel día, habían decidido perseguirlo y jamás dejarlo un minuto a solas. Ni siquiera aquella lluvia que lo empapaba a cada minuto, parecía ayudar a lavar sus oscuros pensamientos. 

Las horas habían pasado y con ello los rayos del día aparecían finalmente en aquel nublado amanecer. Escuchándose la puerta de aquel elegante cuarto de hotel, apareció Dominic totalmente empapado y sucio. Con su delgadez que lo caracterizaba en los últimos tiempos, mostraba sus ya típicos ojos ojerosos, tan típicamente ausentes. Al percatarse de esto, Matt y Chris corrieron en su encuentro levantándose de los sofás donde, inútilmente, habían intentado descansar la noche anterior.

– ¿Estás bien? -preguntaron ambos al unísono, evidentemente preocupados. Dom, como ya era costumbre, no reaccionaba. Sin embargo, su mirada y su comportamiento en general parecían más alarmantes de lo normal. Las miradas expectantes de ambos se cruzaron, preguntando sin decir palabra alguna qué podían hacer al respecto, aunque sus cuerpos llenos de creciente temor no reaccionaran adecuadamente. 

– Tengo que ir a verla. -dijo finalmente Dominic aún con la mirada perdida. 

– ¡¿QUÉ?! -respondieron ambos con total asombro y evidente confusión. 

– Tengo que verla… Si no… -continuó diciendo el baterista en apenas un susurro-. Nunca terminare con esto… es la única forma. -Sin más, Dominic, saliendo de lo que parecía haber sido un trance, caminó en dirección al baño. Lavándose rápidamente la cara, se vistió con prendas secas sin importarle cuales fueran, volviendo a salir por la puerta que apenas unos minutos antes había entrado. Matt y Chris, aún sumergidos en la total confusión, decidieron simplemente esperar. Sin decir palabra alguna, esta vez confiaban, por extraño que pareciera, en las acciones de su amigo. 

Así, se dirigió al lugar donde ella estaría. A pesar de jamás haber recorrido aquel camino, Dominic parecía conocerlo de memoria e inclusive, la hora exacta en que debía presentarse. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, entró sin problema alguno ayudándose del poco dinero que encontró en el pantalón, aquel que azarosamente había decidido ponerse y sin embargo sería el mismo que aquella vez había usado por tanto tiempo. Tomando asiento en una de las pequeñas mesas metálicas, aquella que se encontraba más alejada de los ya acostumbrados asistentes, esperó. Por un momento se preguntó si estaría haciendo lo correcto e inclusive estuvo a punto de levantarse y simplemente volver a la oscuridad de su habitación y la seguridad de su cama. Justo en ese instante ella apareció. 

Tras el zumbido característico de aquellas puertas al cerrarse, la chica se quedó un momento parada demostrando cierta duda y emoción, muy similar a la que Dominic estaba experimentando. Una vez se decidió a dar los primeros pasos, sin más se encontró junto al rubio para finalmente tomar asiento. Quedando frente a frente se miraron por unos instantes sin intercambiar palabra alguna. Ella parecía feliz de verlo y enseguida su rostro se tornó apenado, con cierta incomodidad la cual no pasaba desapercibida para el músico, pues este se encontraba sin lugar a dudas en la misma situación. 

– Hola. -decidió decir finalmente Dominic. 

– Hola. -respondió ella sin más que agregar. 

El silencio llego a ellos de nueva cuenta. Un silencio incomodo pero absolutamente inevitable los envolvió para de pronto disiparse, provocando que sus palabras se cruzaran interrumpiéndose mutuamente. Los dos querían hablar al mismo tiempo y enseguida se quedaron en silencio.

– Te amo. -dijo Dominic, soltando aquellas palabras repentinamente. La chica se sobresalto debido a lo inesperado que había resultado escucharlo, sin embargo, no tardó en responderle. 

– Y yo a ti. -agregó en un murmullo.

– Me hubiera gustado conocerte en otras circunstancias. -comentó Dominic, recibiendo como única respuesta una bella sonrisa de la chica frente a él. 

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose profundamente a los ojos, los cuales se iban llenando de lágrimas inesperadas. La chica se retorcía las manos debajo de la mesa, conteniendo las ganas de tomar las de él. Percibir su suavidad y calor en un contacto sumamente anhelado, sin embargo, se contuvo. Dominic, simplemente decidió ponerse de pie y dando media vuelta, se alejó de aquella mujer siendo así la última vez que se verían. 

Despidiéndose del amanecer, Dominic caminó directamente al hotel donde sus amigos lo esperaban esta vez con suma tranquilidad. Sin embargo, no podían ocultar sus ganas de saber lo que había ocurrido, ya que al entrar por la puerta lo miraron ansiosos y con crecientes dudas. 

– ¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Chris rompiendo el silencio que inundaba la habitación. Dominic únicamente sonrió mientras una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla.

– En verdad quieren saber, ¿no es así? -respondió Dominic con cierta melancolía. Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra, sin embargo su deseo era evidente-. Pues bien, les contaré. -agregó mientras se acercaba al sofá para tomar asiento. Lo único que conocían sobre aquel momento que cambiaría a su amigo, era lo que los medios habían decidido inventar, por lo que sus amigos lo miraban atentos apenas parpadeando ante la incertidumbre. 

– D… -Matt estaba a punto de hablar. Comentarle al que siempre fue su mejor amigo, que no era necesario, que si este no estaba listo no debía, por más que ellos lo desearan, reavivar tan doloroso episodio. Sin embargo el rostro de Dominic indicaba que así era, finalmente debía contarlo. Así que sin más se contuvo. 

– Esa noche mientas caminaba tranquilamente. -Comenzó a narrar Dominic-. Escuché un ruido a través de mis auriculares. Apenas logré levantar la cara, me percaté de que cerca de mí se detuvo una camioneta blanca, y sin darme cuenta ya estaba dentro de ella con la cara cubierta. Así permanecí no se cuanto tiempo. En completa oscuridad, con hambre, frió y un miedo como jamás lo había experimentado. No sé cuantos días o semanas pasaron. Yo estaba con la incertidumbre de no saber en dónde me encontraba, de que pasaría conmigo. Hasta que un día, tarde o noche, yo que sé, me quitaron la cubierta de la cabeza. Y lo primero que pude ver después de tanto tiempo en la oscuridad… fue su rostro. Inmediatamente después pude observar el lugar en el que estaba. Era como un sótano o no sé. Un lugar sumamente frío y húmedo. Sin ventanas, sin luz del sol, sólo un foco, una silla, el colchón viejo en el que me tenían… y ella. Un día sin más me llevó de comer, quise decir algo pero me soltó una cachetada y me ordenó cerrar la boca. No supe que hacer así que simplemente guardé silencio. Como me encontraba atado de pies y manos, me tenía que dar de comer en la boca y yo sin más aceptada cada bocado. Así siguió pasando el tiempo. Me llevaba de comer de buena gana pero si algo no le parecía me golpeaba. Me insultaba de innumerables formas. Me maltrató física, mental y emocionalmente, pero no dejó de alimentarme. Esto ocurría cada vez más frecuente, hasta un punto en el que esas comidas eran tres veces al día. Gracias a ellas pude darme cuenta del tiempo que iba pasando en ese espantoso lugar. -Dominic guardó silencio unos segundos manteniendo la mirada perdida como recordando un momento en especifico-. «No le digas a nadie», me dijo una vez, «Me podría meter en un problema, pero no quiero que te enfermes». Su voz era tan suave o tal vez mi aislamiento había alterado mis sentidos, como sea, así fue. Me alimentaba diariamente mientras sus insultos iban disminuyendo progresivamente. Pasaban los días y yo seguía ahí. Sin saber de nadie, sin saber si en algún momento saldría. Un día, esperando la hora de la cena, no es que me emocionara, simplemente no había otra cosa en mi rutina. Aquella noche ella llegó y sin más comenzó a golpearme. Yo no entendía que pasaba, solo sentía sus golpes en todo mi cuerpo. Con ayuda de un palo descargó toda su furia sobre mí, pero pude notar entre todo eso que una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. Terminó de golpearme, se dio media vuelta y así como llegó, se fue. Esa noche evidentemente no tuve cena, pero al día siguiente me llevo el desayuno y curó mis heridas. Así era cada cierto tiempo. Me alimentaba, se portaba bien conmigo y de repente me golpeaba de nuevo, seguido de un desayuno y sus cuidados. Ya todo era una interminable rutina. Un día desperté y pude notar que ella me observaba mientras dormía. Cuando se dio cuenta que la miraba se sobresaltó y salió del cuarto. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que yo le atraía... -dijo interrumpiéndose. Dominic, suspiró fuertemente-. Y ella a mí. -Continuó, a pesar de la sorpresa que invadía el rostro de sus interlocutores-. Así continuó por varios días más, el mismo horario habitual. Excepto que ahora sus golpes ya no dolían como antes. Ahora dolían más en el fondo. De un modo diferente. Aunque me agradaba pensar en el día siguiente. Mientras recibía sus golpes imaginaba como entraría, tan linda, con el desayuno humeante sobre una charola de plata y como me curaría tan cariñosamente recostados en una fina cama de edredones blancos. -Matt y Chris se miraron confundidos ante el rostro complacido de su amigo, pues era más que evidente que aquello se trataba de una fantasía. Sin embargo lo dejaron continuar-. Poco después ella comenzó a confiar en mí… y yo en ella. –Sonrió-. Me desataba las manos para que pudiera comer por mí mismo, mientras ella me curaba o simplemente me observaba. Ya ni siquiera me importaba el tiempo que pasaba ahí. Solo quería que llegara la hora de comer para volver a verla. Un día entró. -Dominic frunció el ceño al recordar-. Y sin razón aparente me arrojó el plato. No entendía lo que pasaba. Se veía preocupada, triste. Me sentí mal. No sabía que decirle, solo me quede mirándola. «¿Sabes por qué hago esto?», me preguntó con lagrimas en los ojos. «No… no… no me gusta… no quisiera… es por el dinero… nada más… no tengo otra forma de conseguirlo... sé que está mal… no me estoy justificando… pero…». Se desplomó junto a mí en el viejo colchón y comenzó a llorar. Como una pequeña niña, lloraba desconsolada. No supe que decir así que simplemente la abracé. Pero al separarnos, nos quedamos mirando fijamente a los ojos, y sin darme cuenta… la besé. -Sus amigos no podían creer lo que escuchaban pero guardaron un silencia sepulcral, con lo cual Dominic continuó-. Desde entonces todo fue mejor. Cada día la veía con más gusto, con más emoción. Ahora los golpes que me daba ya no significaban nada, porque sabía que no eran con odio. Todo se volvió como una relación en donde los golpes eran una ligera discusión y la mejor parte venía con la reconciliación. Me la pasé muy bien. De verdad la quería. Hasta que un día… ya no volvió. -Dominic guardó silencio mirando un punto fijo, recordando la desolación que en aquel momento lo inundó-. Duré día y medio, tal vez más, sin saber nada de ella. La angustia me estaba matando. No sabía que le había ocurrido. Si estaba bien. O si habían descubierto lo nuestro. No podía más. Me carcomía la preocupación. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera, hasta que de un golpe tiraron la puerta. Mi corazón se sobresaltó. Creí que era ella, o tal vez ya era mi fin. Y fue cuando los vi… varios policías entraron a “rescatarme”. -Dijo Dom con cierto tono de burla-. Y fue justo en ese momento cuando me di cuenta… de que no volveríamos a estar juntos. 

Matt y Chris no dijeron una sola palabra. Solo se quedaron mirándose entre sí con miles de sensaciones y sentimientos encontrados. Con miles de pensamientos girando en su cabeza. Mientras Dominic intentaba contener las lagrimas que salían sin su consentimiento. Ambos simplemente se quedaron sentados totalmente enmudecidos. Sin siquiera poder mover un solo músculo. Intentando comprender lo que acaban de escuchar. 

– Y eso fue lo que pasó... -Dijo el chico recostado en el sillón.

**Author's Note:**

> Básicamente podría decir que soy nueva… pero estaría mintiendo. Esta historia que acaban de darse el tiempo de leer (lo cual agradezco infinitamente), fue escrita en el 2007, gracias a las sugerencias de un gran amigo mío, el cual me incitó a adentrarme en el mundo de la escritura, específicamente del FanFic. Hoy, 8 años más tarde, me decido a volver con mi primera historia “remasterizada”, con la esperanza de que sea del agrado de los lectores y aún más, que cumpla con las expectativas de aquellas que ansiaban leerme. Ustedes saben quiénes son, y por sus ánimos… GRACIAS. 
> 
> Dato importante: el “Síndrome de Estocolmo” (“Stockholm Syndrome”: título correspondiente al track número 5 del álbum “Absolution”). Según la Real Academia Nacional de Medicina (2002), en dicho síndrome, el sujeto que lo padece “tiene la tendencia de sentir simpatía o afecto hacia sus aprehensores y en cambio hostilidad hacia las autoridades que tratan de rescatarle”.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!  
> Cualquier crítica, comentario y/o sugerencia son bienvenidos.


End file.
